To live and love in Illusions
by XXA Mad Tea PartyXX
Summary: Stories of the humorous the angsty and the ever rare peaceful relationship of Mukuro and Hibari. 1869


Ah my first attempt at Reborn! Fanfiction. =___= A tad OOC I admit but regardless I hope you like it. ^ 3^;

"Come here Mukuro!" Dino called, a smile on his bright face, blond hair pushed back the slightest bit to make way for the rabbit ears that poked out of his head. The illusionist stared at the man a moment, questioning the ears in his head; he shrugged any thoughts off and followed the boss down the trail. He followed Dino to a tree, a rather ugly thing, he had to admit.

"Dino…why are we here exactly?" Mukuro asked, his arms crossing to question the older who smiled again.

"Cause you're late!" Mukuro cocked his head to the side.

"Late to what?" Dino chuckled as his hands pushed out, shoving Mukuro back and into a hole at the base of the tree.

"An important date!" The blonde called down to the falling teen. Mukuro eventually stopped panicking, his eyes training on the different objects surrounding him as he fell. His body was freely falling into what seemed an endless depth. The only reason he knew it wasn't endless was when he collided with the ground – his body curled up before stretching back out onto the floor. Cracking open his eyes the illusionist pushed himself up with little effort despite the fall and stood. He found it difficult to stand tall when his head connected with the ceiling.

"What in the hell…"He mumbled glancing around until he spotted a door; a rather small door with drool dripping from the doorknob.

"I must be going mad…" He sighed, bending down to inspect the doorknob and with further inspection recognized Gokudera. "Dynamite. Wake up." He poked the face until it began to shout and holler at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?...Oh…Mukuro." Gokudera stared at the giant version of the illusionist. "You're too big to get through me, so drink that potion on the table." Mukuro stared quizzically at the bomber before his eyes turned to the table that had not been there the last time he'd checked nor the bottle on the table. Normally, unknown liquid in a bottle he wouldn't dare touch, but one of the Vongola – one of his family members had suggested it, and by now he had learned to trust at least them. Picking up the bottle he took a swift drink, the liquid tickling his throat as it went down. He felt weird, sleepy and tingly, and it wasn't until he felt his clothes loosing that he saw what was happening-he was shrinking at a rather impressive rate. Before a minute had passed Mukuro was the size of the door his clothes far too big for him, body naked and cold. Gokudera turned his head to the side which to the illusionist looked like a turning knob.

"You need new clothes...that closet over there has some." The silver haired teen said, turning himself to the right where in fact a closet had appeared. Mukuro stood out of his clothes and walked over to the closet, opening it to instantly dislike every bit of clothing in it. All dresses and all styled just the same.

"This is everything?" He asked the other nodding. Sighing the teen reached up to grab the darkest dress, purple and black. Pulling the dress up he zipped it from the back and tied it, slipping on the stockings and shoes as well. His hair had long since fallen out of its state, lying neatly on his shoulders. Mukuro approached the Gokudera door again finally of right size to fit. "May I go through now?" He asked the other, holding back his laugh and opening himself. The violet haired teen glared before walking through the door into a garden a garden far too big for him yet again. What was odd though despite the shrinking and what not was the heavy smoke that surrounded the area. Pressing on, Mukuro pushed past blades of grass and singing flowers to get to a small area with mushrooms and on top of four of those mushrooms sat what he believed to be a Squalo caterpillar. Mukuro had never disliked the Varia and now that they were of the same side he had even become close with most of them – Squalo being one of them – although upon seeing the usually thin and tall silver haired man as a plump, long and not to mention _smoking_ caterpillar he simply couldn't hold back his laugh. Hearing the cackle Squalo turned his head and glared at Mukuro.

"VOI! What are you laughing at, Ms. Rokudo ?!" Mukuro glared – he had forgotten the dress he now wore.

"What's going on here Squalo? Why are you a caterpillar?" The other shrugged his body, inhaling from his pipe before blowing it out at the teen.

"The hell should I know? One minute I'm polishing my sword, the next I'm a fat caterpillar smoking on a patch of mushrooms. I do know I have to tell you to go left then right then left the straight." He mumbled, inhaling again before blowing out, seeming to be in his own world now. Mukuro attempted again to get the shark's attention, which normally wouldn't be difficult at all but now seemed impossible. With nothing left but to follow the directions, Mukuro set off left and continued to follow the directions until crossing upon a rather empty table, set with only three familiar faces. The table was long and set for twenty, a clean cloth with plates at every place, some broken, as well as tea cups with multiple sugar bowls and tea pots. The three faces he found familiar as he drew closer were that of Lambo, Yamamoto and…Hibari?

"Oh! Muku-Kun! Come here!" Lambo cheered, dumping more than enough sugar into his tea. The normal cow covered baby now sported mouse ears and a tail, drinking the tea in an instant. Yamamoto , whose rabbit ears twitched, plucked the same amount of sugar from the bowl unto his tea, chuckling madly as he did.

"Come, take a seat!" He called to the other, Mukuro's steps bringing him closer until he was sitting across from Lambo and next to the head of the table whose face he knew as Hibari.

"Why are you wearing that? You must be mad." Hibari growled, drinking his overly sugared tea as well. "Join us for tea or I'll bite you to death." Mukuro was relieved that his lover was still the same and as he set up his tea cup he heard the other two begin to sing.

"It's a verrrrrrrry merry unbirthday to you!" Lambo pointed to Yamamoto , who gasped.

"To me!?"

"To you!"

The illusionist found himself having an actual nice time despite the weirdness that had occurred – he was enjoying their tea party, even so far as to join in on the actual celebrating. When the singing stopped Mukuro felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to meet the gaze of Hibari. The other he hadn't noticed was sporting a rather ragged looking tailcoat and pants, the top hat he wore just as ruined. "Yes Hibari- san?" He purred to the ravenette who glared down at him and pulled him from his seat after taking hold of his wrist, dragging him off into the thick bushes. He figured out what was happening when rough lips pressed against his, hands instantly roaming his body.

"The fuck do you think you're doing? Wearing something like that…" Hibari growled, tearing the apron part off, and his lips moving down to Mukuro's neck, biting the skin roughly enough to break the skin and cause the teen above him to moan.

"It was that…or naked." The violet haired boy smirked. Hibari sucked at the blood that pooled around the mark, shuddering at the thought of his illusionist walking around showing everyone else what only he got to see. His lips parted from the wound to reconnect with the pair of bruising lips, pressing even rougher against them, wanting more and more out of him. Hands moved to wrap around Mukuro's small back, unzipping the dress before tearing it down, leaving him in only the stockings and shoes. "You're so rough today Hibari…" Mukuro chuckled, receiving another forceful kiss, the ravenette moving his hands down to play with his toy, earning the satisfying moans form the other.

"You're mine…mine, got that?" Hibari growled his tongue pushing out against a nipple, flicking it and nipping on it until his toy was grabbing at his hair for more contact elsewhere.

"Hibari don't tease me…" Mukuro whined his hands traveling down to slide the loose pants off the younger. "Just hurry up and fuck me…you know you want to," He whispered into the others ear, licking the lobe just enough to cause the other to shove all teasing and torture aside. Grabbing him by the hips Hibari lifted Mukuro up, the illusionist's legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck. There was no time wasted, his hips snapping forward to thrust into Mukuro in one swift movement, causing Mukuro to let out a cry. It was always painful at first, especially since neither cared for preparations, but as their hips moved against each other, the rhythm established itself, and the pain diminished into mind-blowing pleasure. Mukuro let out small moans to full blown ones, crying out here and there when Hibari's hips would go fast enough to brush that spot inside him that weakened his entire body. Hibari moved one of his hands from Mukuro's waist to his cock, stroking the other to the pace of their thrusts, the teen loosing himself in the pleasure. Hibari always made sure Mukuro came first; he wouldn't allow it any other way. He got what he wanted when Mukuro cried out his name, coming into his hand and splashing across their stomach's. The tightening muscles around Hibari caused a small moan of Mukuro's name form the usually harsh faced teen as he came into his lover.

The thing that neither would ever admit the other as their lover was spoken through a silent kiss at the end.

"Hey…get the fuck up before I bite you to death." Mumbling Mukuro turned his body to the side, cracking his eyes open to the light. Turning over again he stared up at Hibari, except the other was in his usual uniform.

"Hmm…a dream." He whispered, sitting up to the morning sun as well as a trouble. Hibari smirked at what he saw, the other pushing away the blush that rose to his face.

"What did you dream about?" Hibari mocked pushing Mukuro back on to the bed before crawling on top of him. His lips connected rather sweetly against the others neck. The illusionists hands wove into black hair.

"Wonderland."


End file.
